


trick or treat!

by arekan, yorozuyas



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekan/pseuds/arekan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorozuyas/pseuds/yorozuyas
Summary: “Ah, you heard what we said, if you don’t give me a treat, I just might have to trick you, Hijikata.” Gintoki’s voice goes low and Hijikata’s chest heats up.





	trick or treat!

“Trick or treat!”

Hijikata stops midway from lighting a cigarette, thumb twitching as he eyes the trio in front of him. All three have wide eyed grins plastered on their faces, something that only means trouble and more headaches. He inspects them momentarily, noting their white sacks full of candy and costumes.

“Christmas ain’t another two months away,” he says flatly.

“It’s October! It’s _Halloween!_ You know, the month of spooky things? The month where spooky shit usually happens and spooky events are held? Or have you really just been a workaholic since you were a child that you’ve forgotten how to have fun?” Gintoki says in the most taunting tone he could muster, which strikes an obvious nerve in Hijikata.

“I _know_ what Halloween is, Yorozuya,” he yaps, taking a drag of cigarette. “I’m just not a fan of it.”

Hijikata doesn’t say that he hates Halloween for the sole reason that it’s the time things that scare the _shit_ out of him gets used against him. If he turns on the TV, horror movies are being shown. Even the shops he visits are decorated with Halloween-related things. Back at the barracks, the other Shinsengumi members would always find a way to frighten him no matter how many times he threatens them to commit seppuku.

“Not a fan? Or are you just scared?” Gintoki jeers, raising his brows mockingly. Oh how Hijikata _wished_ he could smack away that smug look on the bastard’s face.

“Oi, oi, mayora, where’s my candy?” Kagura drawls as she picks her nose in the most Gintoki-way she could, which irritates Hijikata even more because it’s like watching a pint-sized Gintoki talk.

“Kagura-chan,” Shinpachi says, putting a hand on Kagura’s shoulder. “Maybe he doesn’t have candy with him. Hijikata-san was doing patrols, after all.”

“What’re you three supposed to be anyway?” Hijikata asks, eyeing their costumes.

“I’m a witch!” Kagura raises her broom and points it at his direction. “I’ll put a spell on you if you don’t give me my candy, so trick or treat~!”

“I’m...well,” Shinpachi points at his fake horns and scepter. “A demon, I think.”

“I’m a nine-tailed _fox_ ,” Gintoki says suggestively, wagging his tails, and Hijikata chokes on his cigarette, flustered. “Oh? What’s wrong, _Hijikata-kun_?” he adds, which makes Hijikata turn an even darker shade of red.

“N-Nothing!” he says quickly, looking away from Gintoki. “Y-You want candy right? Here.”

Hijikata digs around his pockets until his fingers find the secret stash of candies he’d hidden. He would never admit it, but during Halloween he usually kept a stash of sweets with him in case any kid came up to him trick-or-treating. His hand hovers above the two kids’ sacks and drops each of them a handful of candies, much to Kagura’s delight (her eyes literally lit up with joy, which made his heart melt). Shinpachi’s grin is just as bright, staring at his now-filled sack of candies.

His hand stops just before Gintoki’s sack, one eyebrow raising as he looks at the other man.

“Ain’t ya a bit too old for trick or treating?” he says eyeing him up and down.

“Huh? I thought you liked it when I dressed up for you?” Hijikata can already feel a week’s worth of migraines forming.

Not thinking twice, he angrily unwraps a piece of candy and shoves it in his mouth forgetting that sweets make him gag.

Gintoki’s eyes move from Hijikata’s eyes to his lips, but he doesn’t pay it any attention as he focuses on Kagura and Shinpachi fighting over who has more candy. His focus shifts back to Gintoki as he hears him release a sigh and shake his head.

“Ah, you heard what we said, if you don’t give me a _treat,_ I just might have to _trick_ you, Hijikata.” Gintoki’s voice goes low and Hijikata’s chest heats up.

“Sorry, last piece,” his voice is oddly smug as he flashes the candy in his mouth.

Gintoki nods, acknowledging what Hijikata said. Something in Hijikata’s throat catches as notices his transfixed gaze on him.

Gintoki leans forward and finally presses his lips against Hijikata’s.

Something in the back of his mind tells him he was expecting this, that Gintoki kissing him right then and there shouldn't be a shock after their first kiss. He can’t help being stunned when he feels their lips press against each other and he can’t help it when he starts kissing back.

“You just got a treat,” Kagura snickers as they begin to part. He hears a loud thud and a wail of “that hurt, glasses!”

He doesn’t register the loss of the candy in his mouth until after he sees it peeking between Gintoki’s flushed lips.

“Tastes sweet,” Gintoki licks his lips, as his kids continue to smile coyly behind his back.

Hijikata doesn’t know if Gintoki means the sweet or him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoy! we know it's been a long time, but hopefully this means we can get our writing juice on again! Happy Halloween~!


End file.
